My Soul to Keep
by LiveInLove1804
Summary: alexis was a normal girl living like any adopted child would.. or so she thought that is until she is sucked into the paranormal world.. and the creatures she thought were myths, want her for something..but what?.. read to find out. please R
1. Late for class

My mother always told me to live life to the fullest, that she would always be there for me. Both her and my father would be there for me. I was six, then, before they left me. Both of them died in a fatal car accident. How was I supposed to live my life to the fullest. I would never be able to see them ever again. My life would never be full, without them. My life changed drastically after that I lived in a couple of foster homes before I was adopted in by the Baker family. I still kept my last name of course, but I resented them, while they resented me. I wasn't their ideal adopted child.

* * *

" Alexis, mom told me to wake you up, so wake up, you're going to be late, have fun walking" Lydia my 'sister' said. She was such a total bitch, like days such as today. I hated when she called be Alexis, I go by Alex now. Jamie my 'brother' probably turned my alarm off, last night. I looked at the clock; it was 7.50 am, only 15 minutes to get ready for the hell which they call school. Great looks like I'm going to be walking, I'll already be late for school anyways.

I lived in a town called Stevensville. I lived with my adoptive parents grace, Vincent and their son and daughter, Lydia and Jamie. Jamie was only 5 years old, while Lydia was my age. We were both 15 and in grade 10. We were both seniors at McAllister high. My personal hell for me and my friends, thanks to my dear and loving sister, Lydia. We were both total opposites. She hung out with the preppy and popular. While I hung out with my own crowd. I hung out with the Goths, we weren't exactly popular, more of like outcast and my sister made sure of that. Yea, i m pretty much your average, Goth or scene kid.

Jamie is the most annoying kid I've ever known, In my life. He's always trying to get me in trouble, that was what I call his hobby. Everyday he can come up with stuff to get me in trouble, for stupid stuff. Gawd.. i hate that kid. I had to watch him ever since he was in diapers and this is how he repays me. Man, I hate my life.

I was already out of bed and walking towards the bathroom to get ready for school. Usually I would be hurrying to get ready, but today I was already late, so I might as well take my time. But I had to make it in time for English class, or Mrs. Grayson would have my head. She always got mad if any student was late for her class.

I was straightening my hair with my sisters chi hair straigtner, in the upstairs bathroom. My hair was what you could call scene hair. The bottom half of my hair was long, while the rest were all layers, with my bangs hanging around my face. I didn't usually go for the whole big and puffy scene hair, I just liked to have it flat with a little bit of volume at the top. It would take to long to tease and hairspray my hair, anyway.

After I straightened my hair, I then went back to my room, to pick out my outfit. It didn't take long seeing as I only wore black shirts and dark wash jeans. Today my outfit consisted of a motley crue concert shirt and my favourite pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. Yea I basically wore mostly black. I wasn't known to wear pink frilly stuff. That used to be me, but not anymore. I topped my outfit with a couple of bracelets and rings and also coated my eyes with black eyeliner and shadow with mascara. I also added my mother's favourite necklace. It was hers before she died. It was her family's heirloom. She always told me that it would be passed down to the next daughter at the age of sixteen. But I got it before, because a kind officer retrieved it and handed it to me. He was amazed at how beautiful it was. I was amazed too. It was magnificent. It was beautifully crafted with a gold chain with a ruby stone pendent that glittered in the light. I never forgot to wear it. It was the only memory, I had of my mother, before she died.

I was already out the door with my black messenger bag and heading towards the school, when my cell phone rang. "Hello", I said on the third ring as I walked the rest of the way to my school.

" Alex, where are you, you're going to be late for English if you don't get your ass here .Mrs. Grayson will probably kill you if your late again", Vitoria said. Otherwise known as Vikki, she would kill anyone if someone ever called her by her first name. me and my best friend would alwayd taunt her with that and call her Victoria. She was my best friend ever since I moved here, aside from Dale, i tend to hang out with him more than vikkie, sometimes.

We just sorta clicked. We liked the same things, she was into the whole goth/scene faze. When i wasnt at my house, i would usally be found at her house or at Dales house.

" I think I know that Vikki, and I'll be at school in like 10 minutes. Gezz" I said while looking at my watch it only takes me fifteen minutes to get to school and 5 mins had already past.

"okay, see you at school, bye" and with that she hung up and I put my cell phone back in my messenger bag.

I was already behind when I got to the school. The bell for third period where I had English, was going to ring in any minute. I already went to my locker and dropped my bag there and had my books in my hand and was running in the halls towards my English class. I didn't even think while I rounded the corner and ran into someone.

* * *

A/N:this is just the beginning so its probably not the best..but it'll get better as i go along.

please review..

If there's any suggestions tips or any ideas for the next chapter.. I'm all ears, just email me to my account.


	2. First encounter

_I didn't even think while I rounded the corner and ran into someone. _

* * *

I collided into him right in the hallway .He didn't even faze while I ran into him, he was still standing while I fell straight on my ass. The books that were once in my hand, were now scattered all over the ground. I heard him make low chuckle as he took in the surrounding with me on the floor, on my ass. Wow, laugh at someone on the floor why don't you, what a jerk.

"Oww", I said, as he offered me his hand, and helped me to a standing position. And with that, the bell rang for 3rd period. Great I'm going to be late.

" I bet", he said . He helped me gather all my books, and as he did I took in his appearance. Wow... a cute jerk. I was at a lost of words, he was utterly and unbelievably attractive. He took my breath away, literally. He was pale with dark shadows under his eyes like he was deprived of sleep, but that wasn't why i was gawking at him. His facial features were straight, perfect, and angular. And his body just screamed sexy. His face was like something you never see except on magazines, as a face of an angel, well gothic/emo angel. He was dressed similar to what I like. He was wearing a black plaid shirt with the cuffs rolled up to the elbows and a plain white shirt underneath. He had black skinny jeans that hung low and a pair of black converse. He had dark blond hair that swept across his face, over his eyes. His whole appearance screamed sexy, even my own sister, preps and her friends would most defiantly be gawking and drooling over him.

I stuttered over my words as he gave me my books as I just stood there. I probably looked like a fucking idiot. Perfect, now he'll probably think I'm a retard...greattt. All that came out was a low mumble of words. Yupp, defiantly a fucking idiot. All he did was chuckle as he said "are you alright. That was probably a rough landing".

When i finally overcome my gawking at this incredibly hot, gorgeous guy, I said " Yupp, I'm alright." I said, as he nodded. " hey are you new here , I've never seen you around". Of course he was new here, i obviously wouldn't have seen him if he was new. I was mentally hitting myself on the forehead. Stupid Alex. Why are you such an idiot. To bad i couldn't deny that fact.

"um.. yea i just moved here. This is my first day of school" he replied.

"oh well, do you want me to show you around to your next class? Ill be late anyways, i might as well, if of course you'd want to?"

" yea sure, i have English 3rd period." He said. Oh my god we both have the same class at the same time.

" oh really cause that's my class right now, come ill show you where it is" i said, as he followed me, towards the direction of English class.

It was a little awkward, we didn't talk much as i lead the way.i didn't want to say something stupid, so i decided to keep my mouth shut. We were in front of the door to class when i decided to speak." So .. yeah.. this is English, well not English, i mean English class, obviously.", i said stuttering over my words. Omg, i sounded like such and idiot. Right now i just want to dig a whole and die. Gosh whats wrong with me, i cant even speak to a boy, no an incredibly hot boy.

"um..ok.. after you", he said as he opened the door. Wow, what a gentleman.

When i walked in and went straight to my normal seat beside my best friend Vikki, i heard several people gasp as the new guy walked in, whos name i didn't know that i should've asked. It sucked because Lydia also had the same class as me. My best friend raised her eyebrows at me as i took my seat and i mouthed, _I'll tell you later._

I heard several people whisper to the people beside them,

_Wow is he ever __**hot**_

_Why was __**she **__with him_

_Im defiantly going to ask him out_, guess who said that Lydia, go figure.

"ok class this is our new student" she said motioning him, "why don't you go and introduce yourself to the class", Mrs. Grayson said.

"um.. my name is Miles Sullivan. I just moved here from Ontario.",he said. Im pretty sure everyone was gawking and drooling over him.

"great, theres an extra seat beside Lydia over there", she said pointing in lydias direction," she can help you find your way around the school, If you like."

"sure, that would be great" he said heading over to his seat beside Lydia, with a smile. Wow, i am so out of his league what was i thinking. Sure he was hot, but he would never go for a girl like me. I could already see that he was already liking Lydia, she was already flirting with him. Just makes me want to gag. Which i think she saw because obviously both them were looking at me while i was staring in there direction gagging. Whoppsys ...laugh my ass off moment. While Lydia was glaring in my direction, i could of sworn i saw Miles give a low chuckle and give me a smile,until she looked at him and stopped.

* * *

A/N- kay .. so new chapter. .tell me what you think of the story so far..

Review..its easy all you have to do is press the blue button that says review.. and write anything on how my story is so far, a word, something.

I need at least 3 reviews for me to continue writing this story. So if you want me to continue writing, please review so i know that i should continue.

Thanxs


	3. you know thats criminal

English class was a drag, I had to sit through a boring lesson and watch in the distance, my sister with the hottest guy I have ever met. In my life. It was a relief to have class finally over, we had lunch next. Me and best friend Vikki walked to the cafeteria while she asked me why I was so late and why I was with miles. As I told her, she lifted an eyebrow and practically screamed out in the middle of the hallway, "OMG, you guys would totally make the cutest couple" she said shaking her head, grinning.

''Yea, definatly going to happen, did you see the way lydia was clinging to him. Im sure he would rather go for a girl like her than me'', I said as my best friend Dale joined us in the hallway.

''i dont know, just pointing it out'', she shrugged as we entered the cafeteria and walked over to our table.

"Pointing what out?",my friend Dale said.

"Never mind", she said as we passed some of the students and headed towards the general direction of where we sat in the cafeteria. Particularily in the corner, away from most of the students. Thats the way its always been, outcast.

There situated at the table was our friends waiting for us, with a girl ive never seen before, but she was rather pretty, she almost resembled miles looks. they were both clearly pale and had purple shadows under their eyes, like they were deprived of sleep.

when we got to the table my friends, Ashton and Tyler were both flirting with the girl sitting in between them, with the rest of the guys in the cafeteria looking in their direction glaring. They didnt even notice us sit down as they were staring at the girl. the girl noticed us though.

"Hi, im April, you must be ashton and Tylers friends, im new and they kindly asked me to sit with them and their friends for lunch" she said as we sat and set our trays down.

she had long blond hair with with what looked like black hair extensions and purple strands of hair near her bangs. she seemed to dress like us, guess we werent the only ones who were into the scene clothing. she was wearing dark wash skinney jeans with a black tank top with a couple bracelets situated on her wrist and a skull ring on her finger.

''Hi im vikki, Dale and this is Alex", vikkki said pointing out who was who.

" hey, nice to meet you",she said as the two boys caught her attention again, continuing their conversation.

Ashton and tyler were only bit older then us. Tyler was dales brother, so we tended to hang out with them, considering they were the only ones that would hang out with us. Them two were best friends before I could even remember. Anyways they were a pain in the ass sometimes, but i still love them, in a big brothers kind of way, cause that would be gross, Considering he was brothers with my best friend.

Me, dale and Vikki were best friends, since i moved to this town. they were the only ones who actually understands me. they would actually listen if i had a problem at home which tended to be often cause i didnt really get along with my family most of the time. i mostly spent my time with them. Technically i met dale first when i moved here, i met him at school cause no one else wanted to hang out with me cause they considered me 'weird', considering i was a messed up child after my parents died, but he understood me more than anybody. i only new vikki becasue she lived right across the street from me.

after i took my first bite of my lunch, i found that lydia and miles walked into the cafeteria together heading over towards the popular crowd . i guess they were going out, but its not like i cared. right? '

i couldnt help but notice that april and miles looked alike. " hey april, you woulndt by any chance be related to MIles", i asked as she looked over at me as the boys glared daggers at me for interrupting there conversation. they probably were related considering i never new them till today and they happened to be new here on the same day. and they looked alike and dressed pretty much the same.

''yea, hes my younger brother", looking at his direction across the cafeteria," i also have a twin brother named jared, although i have no idea where he is ".

"where did you say you moved from", i asked continuing the conversation.

"oh,me and my family, we moved here from ontario. we moved into a house on kent avenue". she said.

"oh, wow thats a coincidence, cause we live not to far from that street", Tyler said. woah thats close to my house like a couple streets.

* * *

school was literally a drag, i was glad school was over. Me and my friends, meaning me vikki and Dale went to his house after school and prett much did what we always did on school nights. pretty much nothing. we mainly just did homework or talked about gossip while Dale would boredly listened to us. it was already a little past six when we pulled out the xbox 360 and i kicked Dales butt at COD ( A/N it stands for call of duty, if you didnt know- thats what all my guy friends call it- so yeah) while vikki just plainly watched, she wasnt much of a video game addict much less a war was already past eight when i decided to look at my watch.

SHIT. that was way past my curfew. Grace will, literaly kill me if she found out. id have to sneak in through the upstairs window that leads to the hallway and across from my room, she wouldnt really notice unless i didnt finish one of my chores. great chores. so not lookig foward to cleaning the kitchen. damn her to deepeest pit of hades.

'' sorry guys, i gotta go,Grace is gonna kill me", i said as i grabbed all my stuff.

"yea same, i gotta leave to", vikki said as she did the same and we headed towards the downstairs door. I gave Dale a hug before we left as vikki did the same, cause hes my best friend, before we crossed the thresh hold of the door. i walked the block with vikki before we stopped at vikki house and i gave her hug and said bye, taking less than seven minutes from dales house.

I walked across the street and over the grass that grace kept alive and across the gardened that she spent countless hours workingon - like i actually care- and went to wooden fence like covered with roses, that lead to the window of the hallway upstaires and climbed it, being careful of the thorns. When i was finaly at the top, i opened the window and heaved myself through and landed on the soft carpet with a 'hmf'.

"sneaking in are we, you know thats Criminal".

* * *

A/N--if any of you are confused, i had to delete this story and re-upload it cause there was something wrong with my account so thats probably why you have seen this story before..

i have chapter 4 finished so if you want me to post it -please give me at least 3 reviews soo i know that i should continue. tell me what you think of the story so far..

soo please review cause im sure you want to know who the speaker was


	4. kitchen fiasco

"Sneaking in are we, you know thats what we call criminal", the voice said. I looked up seeing as how I was sprawled on the floor particularly on my ass, to look in the beautiful crimson hazel eyes of Miles Sullivan. Damn, he is so gorgeous, i could stare at him all day.

Wait, whats he doing here in my house. "Wait, what are you doing here", I said. It All of a sudden just clicked. Lydia, of course he was here for her.

"You do know that this is considered criminal, you know sneaking in through a window, and into someone elses house." he said, while holding his back back, guess he was just leaving when I came in through the window.

"Wait, why do you care? And of course i know what breaking in and entering means, im not dumb", I said, as I then preceded to get up of the ground. "And its not breaking in and entering if I live here" I said straightening my cloths and grabing my messenger bag of the ground and headed down the hall towards my bedroom, not thinking that he would follow me. Surprisingly, he did.

A shot of confusion crossed his features of his face,"Wait, you live here. Aren't you and Lydia like the same age. You guys look nothing alike" he asked, while following me to my bedroom.

"Thanks tips. Surely you've met the Bakers, everyone of them has blond hair, while I have black hair. Doesn't that significantly mean something." I said. " I live here, but Grace and Vincent aren't my real parents", I replied as I approached my door. " My real parents died in a car- accident",my voice cracked as i lingered by the door with my hands over the doorknob, before I opened it.

He noticed,"im sorry- about your parents", he added, while i sat my stuff down on top of my bed, while he lingered by the door leaning against it.

"Yea, well their dead, and im stuck here", I said with as much venom I could, as I spat the words out. I was probably being really rude, but I didn't care, I resented the Bakers, all of them. I stomped out of the room and into the lightly lighted hallway and down the stairs towards the kitchen, with Miles, hot on my trail as he followed me.

''Im guessing you dont really like the Bakers very much", he added as we both crossed the thresh hold of the unkept kitchen that I had to clean. I had to hand wash all the dishes, seeing as how they thought it was inappropriate for them to buy a dish washer, when i was perfectly capable of washing it myself.

"No really", i said in a sarcastic tone. I really need to stop being rude to this guy, its not like its his problem."Look im sorry if im being really rude-or anything" i added before he took in the last remark.

"No, it fine. I get it" he said, as I gathered all the dishes and threw them in the sink and filled it with water and added soap, as he leaned over the kitchen table top.

"So, im guessing your here for lydia" I said to change the subject, anything to keep from the awkward silence.

'' Yea, me and lydia had to finish this school project". Wrong, they both were probably making out in her bedroom.. she tended to to have new boyfriends now and then. Miles was just another one of those guys, pore guy, i thought."Would you like me to help you." He suggested, as he then placed his backpack on the kitchen table top, and grabbed a dish cloth, and came to stand on my left with a dish rag in his hand.

''No, its okay, you dont have to ." But he had already grabbed one of the plates that i had rinsed and cleaned from the drying rack and wiped it till it was dry and then stacked them on the table top.

Aww.. he was soo sweet. I couldn't stop myself as i stared at his still form as he dried the plates. He was just so gorgeous, especially when he flicked his head to the side to remove his hair from his eyes.

I was to stupid to realize I was handling a knife and cut my finger with the stupid sharpened blade. It wasn't it to big, it would surely heal in no time at all, but it still hurt like a bitch cause of the soap.

"Shit" i exclaimed, as there was a drop of blood forming from the cut. It didnt go unnoticed as I saw Miles stiffen mid drying of one of the plates. I saw him breathe in a breath as he closed his eyes and turned away from me. Guess he wasn't a big fan of the sight of seeing blood.

"Im sorry, guess you dont like the sight of blood." As soon as I said that, I could see the corner of his face, that his facial expression changed and into something totally different then before.

"I- you alright, its not that bad, see look it stopped bleeding. Im not hurt or anything." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder as a kind of gesture to show that I was okay and in hope he would turn around.

Instead he placed his hand over mine and slowly turned around. I could see that there was something different about his eyes- his face his whole body face held pure lust as he backed me up, all the way till my back touched the counter, as he leaned forward and gave me light kiss on the lips, with him still holding my hand. His hands were surprisingly cold as if he had placed his hand in ice cold water or simply held a very cold drink for a long time.

At first it was just a peck on the lips, before he pulled away and placed his forehead over mine and breathed in a breath as he stared into my eyes. He then linked both of our hands and leaned forward and kissed me more passionately. It felt as if my legs were gonna give way. The kiss was unquestionably breath had a minty smell to it as well as taste. Being deliberately close to him, I could smell the strong scent of his cologne. It was the best real kiss I have ever shared, I never wanted this to end.

Unfortunately, my bitch of a sister had to nosily walk in as miles quickly pulled away, as she came over to him and linked arms with his and lead him towards the front door with this whole scene unnoticed. He looked ever his shoulder once before he crossed the thresh hold of the kitchen door, with his backpack in hand, as he retrieved it from the counter.

A/N – so the person was actually miles.. who would have thought

thanks for reading.. and if you really enjoy my story please review.. at least three please?

--LiveinLove1804--


	5. texting in class

After I had finished the kitchen and cleaned the dishes, I then went to my room to now attempt to do my homework. Key word attempt, I never actually did homework or study for tests.

I quickly ran up the stairs to my bedroom without being noticed by any of the Bakers. It was a little past 9pm, they were probably in the living room, or Lydia and Jamie were in their rooms. I took the few strides that it took to get me to my own bedroom and closed the door behind me.

My room was all disarray. But the walls truly showed my personality. Grace had painted it pink when i first moved into this hell whole, but i quickly invested in spray paint and painted my room with various designs and graffitied my name over the wall above my bed. The walls held various posters with some of my favourite bands. There were books and cloths scattered about the room. I wasn't known for being the neatest and organized person. My room wasn't huge so it was a fairly small room, it didn't really matter to me, i only used this room to sleep.

There situated in the middle was my bed, on either side there was bedside tables with a lamp and a few books that were scattered among them. To my left there was closet with various articles of clothing that included some of my favourite band shirts and various clothing. Then on the wall of the door stood a mahogany wood desks and beside that was my dresser that held all my pants and other clothing.

I plumbed onto the bed and took out my iPod to listen to music while i did my homework, trying to forget of what happened earlier this evening. Surely he would have thought that was a mistake. What was up with him, anyways. Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways. He doesn't like me.

But i like him and he doesn't even know it, but i have to forget about that, he'll probably be over here more than i thought seeing as how he seems to be warming up to Lydia.

I was to distracted lying on my bed with my eyes closed, listening to music, that i didn't here the door open and close shortly after and the jump on my bed the person did. To my surprise it was non other than my sister Lydia.

"what do you want Lydia", i asked her as i didn't attempt to move to talk to her, seeing as how she obviously came in here to talk.

"what was miles doing in the kitchen with you"she asked dumping my school books onto the floor and crossing her legs on the now vacant area on my bed that was now occupied by her.

"nothing, why", i said not wanting to give way of what really happened.

"just wondering. Isn't he just so hot", she said fanning her face with her perfect manicured hands.

"sure".was all i said

"im hoping hell ask me out soon.. my friends think he will though."she said focusing on me and pulling the earphones out."what do you think".

"yea sure."i said,"Why are you here. I don't really care about your love life". I said putting the earphones back in my ear.

"fine, whatever". She said and with that she was already out the door.

I couldn't help it . I think im actually getting jealous over this guy.

* * *

I could here the alarm clock in the background with my earphones still in my ear with the music still playing. Shoot i fell asleep with my iPod and never bothered to change. At least i wont be late this time, it was only 7:25 am i had enough time to get ready, starting with a shower.

It felt good to get out of the previous days cloths that were no wrinkled from sleeping on it. The shower was refreshing on my back, previous events now forgotten, for now.

When i got out of the shower i towel dried my hair then rapped the towel around my body and proceeded to my room in search of clean cloths to wear.

Today i decided to go with a pair a black skinny jeans a plain white t-shirt and a purple vest. And my favourite pair of black converse. After that i straightened my hair and applied black eyeliner like i always do. And added the few bracelets, rings, and the amulet i always wore of my mothers. I never forgot to wear it.

I wasn't late this time but i decided to walk anyways it would take me 15 minutes to get there and i had 20 minutes till the bell rang.

I took out my iPod so i didn't have nothing to do. The music was loud so i didn't here the foot steps that were behind me.

"hey, Alex, right?"

"gawd"i said putting a hand over my heart and breathing heavily."you scared the shit out of me". Its true i didn't realize there was a person beside me.

"ha-ha- im sorry Alex right. Im April, we met in the cafeteria yesterday" she said walking beside me.

"yea right, i remember" i said putting my iPod away into my messenger bag."so how was your first day". I said not really sure what to say.

"good"she said. She was a little bit taller than me and a bit intimating.

* * *

The short walk with April was actually fun. I learned a little bit more about her and her family. She also invited me to her house after school, which i kindly said yes to she also sad i could invite Vicki, too. which made me more ecstatic, cause Vicki would probably be over excited about that. Vicki would be glad to meet anyone that has the same personality as us, which i found out about April. She liked all the same things as us. Favourite bands, you name it.

I was currently in french class 2nd period. I felt sorry for the teacher, she had to put up with all these students who were creating mischief and was not listening to her. I could see that she was stressed, couldn't blame her, some of the students were throwing paper balls at her. I was one of the people that weren't really listening to her though, i was to busy texting Vicki.

To: -ViKkI!

From:ALEX3

Hey..french boring..: you?

To:ALEX3

From:-ViKkI!

hey..biology ..:S help!..lmao

To:-ViKkI!

From: ALEX3

lmao.. me you, want to go to Aprils house aka. Miles house, she invited me this morn...:)

To:ALEX3

From:-ViKkI!

lmao..when?

To:-ViKkI!

From:ALEX3

2day after skool..omg youll never guess what happened after i got back from dales house

To: ALEX3

From: -ViKkI!

what?.. :

To:-ViKki!

From:ALEX3

lmao.. ill tell you after classs.. long story :x

To:ALEX3

From:-ViKkI!

grr..: kay.. later:).. teach is going to take away my phone any minute

And with that I put away my phone and attempted to listen to the teacher for the remaining 15 minutes of class.

* * *

A/N- yea i know this was a boring chapter but i needed a filler- i orginally continued this chapter but it was to long

soo. ..Please review i have the next chapter already done.

At least 3 new reviews till next chapter tell me what you think of the story so far

thanxs

-liveinlove1804-


	6. Fainting

"He did what!"leave it to vikki to tell the world.

"wow, will you shut up. I dont even know what happened, or why."its true im really confused about this guy. Whats his problem, why does he go and kiss me and leave right after without an explanation.

''just admit it, you like him''she said.

''hes ok'' i replied ignoring her squeamish gasp.

''ok? Only okay? He has this sexy romance stare''she ranted laughing and nudging me on the shoulder .

We were heading towards third period English. Great, miles is in the same class, at least i should get a chance to talk to him after class. That is, if hes here long enough.

I could seem him at the end of the opposite hallway heading for the same classroom with Lydia,with a wry smile intact to to her lips. He didn't look to happy, that is until he looked up and saw me when his eyes suddenly brightened up and his lips formed into a slight smile. I couldn't help but blush, i really do like this guy, but my sister has to always ruin it.

"move", she sad as she entered the classroom with miles followed close behind her, until he stopped at the thresh hold of the door.

"after you" he said. It sounded almost musical to me. I love him so much, hes so caring. I could hear vikki squeamish remarks.

"omg.. he so sweet" viikie, whispered in my ear as she took her seat behind me, while i too took my seat and put my messenger bag of to the side where it hung on the side of my chair. What i didnt expect was miles to sit on the left side of me in the vacant seat instead of the seat beside lydia. I could see that lydia noticed, the anger building up inside her.

''hey", he said as he took is seat, dropping his back back on the floor, and swiping his hair to the side with neck movement.

"hey", was my smart remark, i was still so shocked of why he chose to sit here.

"look im sorry about-" he said before he was cut off by non other than vikki who was now leaning over her seat straining to hear our conversation.

"she doesnt mind at all about what happened at all. Right?,she said turning the attention to me.

I wasnt quite sure of what to say,"um.. known at all',

"um i dont know what came over me, your not mad at me or anything", he said sitting half off his chair facing me with his arms on his knees looking into my eyes with true intensity.

"of course not", thats excactly what i was thinking but those werent the words that came out of my mouth.

"thanks vikki", i said in a sarcastic tone rolling my eyes",and no im not mad at you", i said with complete honesty. I didn't so much as regretted the kiss i was more or less confused with his intentions.

From across the room i could see lydia staring daggers at me. Her eyes in tight line and she appraised me sitting and talking to miles. Her blond hair that was once lying loosely around her shoulders now bound in a tight pony tail. She was about to get up and probably walk over here until the teacher walked in and told everyone to take there seat as he now begun his lesson.

It was only 5 min into the lesson until i got a text from vikki.

Hearing the vibration, i pulled my cell phone out of my jean pocket and checked the first mssage.

To:alex

from;vikki

Hawt-e staring U

After reading the text, i looked behind me to see vikki motioning me to look at miles with wink. He to was staring at me. I could see the corner of his mouth turn into a smirk as i caught his glance, when he then turned back to the teacher. I cant believe it im falling for this guy already. Just his smile alone, the quirkerniss makes my heart melt and not to mention the gleam in his eyes.

I had to admit we kept stealing glances at each other throughout the class.

"WOW,"vikki started" was it just me or did i see some flirting going on back there", she finished. Her hair bouncing as she practically pranced around in excitement.

"shut up" i said with a smile as i turned away from her with a smile that probably didn't go unmissed.

I heard her voluntarily gasp"i new it, you like him."she said straightening her ruffled blonde hair with black streaks throughout her hair." And by the look he gave you in class he like you too."

I rolled my eyes"sure", i said as we made our way to the cafeteria

"well you better believe it cause he coming your way, right now", my heart nearly skipped a beat when she said that.

"hey, do you mind if i have lunch with you, today" he said, directing the question more towards me. His smile grew bigger, as i was simply awestruck. I never noticed but he was fairly tall around 6 ft, while im at a hight of 5.5ft

when i didnt say anything as i was simply just staring, vikki cut in,"of course you can" as she pushed me into the cold embrace of miles.

As we walked towards our table, i could hear the loud intake of breath. I looked over and saw lydia at her table with a vacant seat beside her which was probably for miles. She had her hands over her mouth as she saw me walking with miles.

The bell had already rung signilling school was finished. I was heading towards my locker to retrieve my things when a figure stepped to my left just as i opened my locker door.

''i heard your coming over to my house tonight'',miles said with a small smile on his lips.

''yea, me and vikki. Your sister invited us over''i said as i shut my locker door and swung my bag over my shoulder.

"vikkis walking home with my sister and i was wondering if you wanted to walk with me",he said as he awaited my answer.

"sure, if its okay with vikki and april". I didnt wanted to sound to eager cause really i was jumping for joy.

''so, how long have you been living in stevansville'',miles said as we walked out of the school heading in the direction of his house.

''um, since i was six, when i my parents died in a car crash'', i said the saddness evident in my voice.

''im sorry you dont have to talk about it'', he said'' i shouldnt have brought it up''.

''no its okay, they say you shouldnt bottle stuff up like that'', i said, not really wanting to go to into the conversation about my parents''what about you, what are your parents like'', i questioned.

Cutting him off guard he regarded my question by saying,'' oh both of my parents are buissness people, there hardly ever home''.he said not really elaborate on the subject.

''oh thats cool- not having your parents to order you around- i wish grace and vincent would be out of teh house more.''

''i guess'', his tone not really caring.

''will your parents be home, right now''.

''my mom, probably, but i dont think my dad will be'', he said as we turned onto the next street crossing the road as we came to the street with all the rich people.

''wow you live on this street, everyone has huge houses'', was my smart remark.

''yea, you could say that''.

''i heard your sister say that she has a twin brother, what he like.

''hes probably the most different from us, he takes after more of my parents'' he elaborated,''he doesnt dress like me and april, he more into khaiki pants and polo shirt. There not much to say about him, other than, hes never really home.'' he said as we came up to the drive way of his house.

It took us less than 25 minutes to get to his house. And ive gotta say that his house was huge and i mean huge. His parents had to be pulling money in and spending it like nothing, cause this was close to the size of a mansion. The house was magnificent, a house i would want to live in.

The house inside would give grace a run for her money. Everything looked to be modern in a good way. The front entrance was huge, the ceiling went all the way to roof with the a chandler idling over top. I carefully took my shoes off and put them orderly of to the side not wanting to get mud on the clean carpet.

As i set my shoes down, a women that looked to be in her thirties came bounding into the room with a cell phone in hand like she just got off the phone as we made our way inside. She had the same features as miles and april and probably even aprils brother who ive had yet to meet. She cant be there mother yet they look to be the same except she looked incredibly young to be a mother of teens.

"hi" she said as she clunked her way towards me and miles with her high heels hitting the marble floor,"im tessa miles and aprils mother" she said in an overly happy tone. She wore a high tailored black office pant and fancy silk pink blouse with her hair bound in a tight pony tail, swinging side to side, with a mix of blonde and brown chestnut streaks.

"nice to meet you" i choked out those words. im not to good with meeting new people especially adults."im alexis"

"its a pleasure to meet you, any girlfriend as pretty as you, of miles is always a pleasure to meet."i nearly choked on those words oh how i wish those words were could be true.

"oh-'' i said breathing out an akward laugh,'' im not miles girlfriend"i replied as i looked to the laugh and caught a glance at miles with a smirk as he caught my glance.

"vickys in aprils bedroom if you want to go meet up" she said pointing to the large staircase with her free hand. ''oh and your father will be home shortly,miles", she said as we made our way towards the staircase that wound its way to the second level.

"not good with meeting adults?"miles enquired as i hitched my messenger bag higher onto my shoulder as we came across the various bedroom doors.

"you have no idea" i said as he pointed out a room.

"this is aprils room they should be in there" he said.

"okay",_please stay _, i thought. I mentally cursed as he made his way down the hallway with what looked to be his bedroom.

I opened the door to be bombarded by vikki."how was your walk and talk with miles", vikki said as she lifted her eyebrows up and down her eyes practicably gleaming as she waited my answerer.

"you know im still in the room, and you guys are clearly talking about my brother."april added waving her hand up in the air straining to get our attention as she sat on the bed, legs crossed together

"oh sorry",vicky said coming back to reality.

"usually i hate all of miles girlfriends, but not you, i can tell were going to be good friends", she said with a sincere smile.

Those small words really made my day. I bet miles had a lot of girlfriends by which april wasn't to happy about which i can sadly say that i wasn't one of them.

"im not miles girlfriend" i said, and let out a sigh.

"yet, i cant see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him"she said,"its bound to happen some time".

"did she mention, that they already kissed", vikki piped in. Oh great im sure april wants to here about her brother kissing people.

"you kissed my brother", she said mock faking her gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands."i would have never guessed.

"no.. i didnt kiss him, he kissed me" i said defending myself and heading over to the satin covered black bed and grabbed one of the pillows and proceeded to throw at vicky.''and i dont think aprils wants to know about miles kissing her friends", i said directing it towards vikki.

"hey just pointing it out"

* * *

In the few hours we had spent in aprils room we mostly talked about gossip, since that was our most expertise, we tended to pick up things often. April seemed interested enough.

"can i use your bathroom"vikki randomly asked,

"yea sure down the hall to your left", april replied while she was mindlessly switching chanels of the t.v.

We mostly sat in silence as we watched family guy. What, there was nothing else to watch other than kid shows. I gotta say vicky brings out the fun when shes around. Speaking of vicki shes been gone well over six minutes.

"you mind if i go check on vikki"

"sure go ahead "as she sat on her bed lying on her stomach feet raised in the air. To be honest i dont think she actually heard me. Whatever, she probably wont mind anyways.

I got up from where i was sittting and made my way towards the door and eased the door open ad slipped myself through. Once in the hallway, i strained to remember what april had told vikky to go.

_Down the hall to your left. _

Easy enough down the hall there was a door, left open thinking that it was the bathroom i made my way towards the door.

Boy was i wrong.

It looked to be a teenagers room. It was messy and had stuff scattered about the room. It looked to be miles room for he was standing there with his face pressed up against a girls neck as she had her back pressed against the walls with miles hands on eiather side of her.

I stiffeled a gasp and covered my mouth to hold the scream i had bottled up.

Rage.

My vikki. She was that girl, miles was pressed up against probably giving her a hicky of some sort. It was clearly her. Her hair was half covering miles face, but it was clearly him. I cant believe her, how could she do this to me.

I was standing in the doorway in clear few, what i didnt notice was the trail of blood leading down her neck. What the hell was he doing. I forgot about everything and just worried why she was bleeding.

I half muffled a scream and covered my mouth with my hands as i appraised the situation.

He finally pulled away a licked the side of her neck clean away from blood. I could clearly see the blood on his mouth as he wiped it away. And the fangs? He had fangs, is this some kind of sick joke? I could see the wound on her neck was clearly healing for their was bite marks that were slowly fading away.

He then looked into her eyes and said,"forget". She imidiatedly slumped into his arms, seeming to be out of it.

I was shocked frozen in place. He had fangs. Fangs? Is this some kind of sick joke. Seemingly no, his fangs slowly retracted as he saw i was standing there and saw everything. His pupils slowly going to normal seize as just a few moments ago they were dialated full.

There was blood slowly trailing down his mouth as he used his hand that was not supporting vikkie wipe it away.

This was all to much to take in at once, i did the one thing that i have never done in my life.

Ever.

I fainted.

* * *

**Im really sorry i didnt update sooner, i went to my cottage this weekend, so i didnt get a chance to upload this chapter**

**But guess what its a longer chapter**

**yea i just realized how short my chapters are so ill try to make them longer from now on**

**Please review**

**thanxs**


	7. Knowing the Truth

A/N- i did not have time to edit this at all. So please dont judge. Thanks for all the reviews. Ill try updating as quickly as i can next time. I havnt lately cause ive been really busy. Also wanted to say that i started writing a new story called taken by the night. I only have chapter 1 written. So give it a chance and read please. Tell me what you think so i know i should continue and write the next chapter. So heres the next chapter. ENJOY :)

* * *

My consciousness slowly returning, my droopy eyes and stiff body from laying down for long period of time now alert.

Voices.

I could hear peoples voices coming from the outside of the room i was laying in bed in a silk black covered silk bed that was currently occupied by me.

''do you think she'll remember-'', the voice said with a bit of worry in her tone.

the male voice answered in a stiff tone''i used compulsion on her-she wont remember a thing''he stated

wait, What?

Surely they werent talking about me? The thought was short lived as a pair of what seemed to be male legs with black pants slowly eased through the door in attempt to make no sound as if i was still asleep. If i hadnt been awake the motion of which he moved would go amiss, it was like movementt of a silent ghost. Weird.

Upon entering the door he then noticed that i was indeed awake- something that he did not inspect i proposed.

"oh your awake'', miles said, as he took a seat in the computer desk swinging it around so it faced me his legs spread apart like guys always do and elbows proped on his knees.

''you could warn a guy before fainting- could make me look like the good guy'' he said with a smirk forming upon his lips.

''what?'' was my smart remark.

"you dont remember" he said lifting his gaze to her eyes in search of an answer that would give him some kind of regognition, and flicking his hair of to the side with movment of his neck.

''no not really-should i?''i said sitting myself up as to prop my back against the backboard of the bed as i stared into his deep hazel eyes searching for something that i posibly should know.

He smiled at my question.

"well you fainted'', he pointed out the obvious "you looked a little pale when i came running up to you" he started,''you forehead was burning up-so i figured you were coming down with something"he finished.''how you feeling now?"he asked concern filled eyes.

"fine i guess. Fantastic. Superb'' i said sarcasticly. My neck hurt and my body aceed from not moving aroun awhile.

"i take that as i no" he said.''and you might want to go home by now''. He said''grace wants you home today".

''wait how long excactly have ive been here"

''well it was aroung 8ish when you fainted, i guess you slept it out. Its 9 oclock."

"what?' i said flippping the covers off of me and getting of the bed. My head spun a bit as i got shot to fast and i began to get black fuzzy dots of whipflash. My hands shot up to temples to releave the headache that was now occouring, my balance not really on foot, as i slowly rocked to the side as i began to head for the floor.

Or should i say would have.

Time seemed to stop as, literly cold hands secured my shoulders and sat me down on the bed again. These pair of hands seemed to have some in from no where, as in seconds it would have to get to spot we were standing in now with me sitting on the bed with my hands massaging my temples and him standing over me, took him a mere second.

Weird.

I must be losing my mind. I flipped it off as a trick of the mine surely no one could move as fast as that.

"no worries, april called your mother grace and told her youll be staying the night" he said sitting on the best beside me.

''shouldnt we be at school''

''no, it the weekend'', he said seemingly to put it as isnt it obvious look.

"wheres vikki" i said as i overcame whipflash and came to my senses and swiftly yet deliberatly got up and made my way towards the door leading to hallway, with miles hot on my trail.

''she left about an hour ago, she was worried about you so she stayed the night. You were passed out like the dead'', he said, his comment bringing back something about yesterday but not recalling it and quickly flipping it off.

"oh'', i said my hand resting on the door knob. Suddenly there was a gurgling grumble coming from my stomache, surly it wouldnt go a miss.

Clearly he noticed,''you hungry''he said a smirk evident on his face as i pulled away from the door a clutched my stomache. I was starved, i hadnt eaten much the previous day, and not so much today seeing as it was the morning off.

''yes please'' i said as he swiftly guided me towards the general direction of the kitchen.

The kitchen was soo..utterly organized, spot less, clean, like no one has set foot in this place. The house was seemingly quite.

''where is everyone'', i said as i took a seat on the kitchen island stool situated in the centre while looking around. The kitchen was all brand new up to date appliances. Maple wood drawers and cabinets, the counters made of marble as well as the floor tiles.

''mom and dad working'', he said as he grabbed some of the pots and pans out of the cabinets and placing them on the stove.''some boys called and asked if viki wanted to hang with them- she said no at first she didnt want to just leave you, but i told her that i would stay and wait till you wake up", he finished.

''oh- thank you?'', i replied not sure what excactly to say.

He simply nodded in ackowledge that he new what i ment."so what do you want for breakfast"he said leaning on the counter with his arms crossed awaiting my answer.

"you cook?'' i asked with a sarcastic grin.

"hey i may not look like the type of person to cook, but i can cook pretty damn good", he said, the award wiinning smirk returning.

''ill have to see it to believe it",i snorted.

"is that a challenge", he said. His smile turning into a grin with a hint of curiosity and sarcasm.

I smiled crossing my arms on the table and laying my had a top,"maybe'',my eyes glistening.

"well we'll see" and thats when he began pulling things out of all the cabinets and preparing what looked like the forming off blueberry pancakes, omelet, bacon, and chocolate muffins, my fave.

* * *

I gotta say when he says he can cook, he can cook pretty damn good, i acknowledged.

''what do you think'' he questiones with curiosity evident in his eyes, as i finished the first bite and finished it off with a sip of orange juice that he had poured for me.

I set the glass down and nodded taking a another bite. I could smell the aroma of the chocolate chips muffins, it reminded me of my mother, the good old days when we would bake together and make a mess and fool around having laughing after cleaning the mess up.

''i take that as a yes'', his hazel eyes studying me as i yet again filled my mouth with crisp bacon dipped in ketchup as he took a seat with a plate filled with the same contents as my breakfast. He sat across the table taking ever few glances as he took bites from his plate.

Not wanting to have an awkward silence i then asked, ''so what happening today', as i took pieces of the bottom of my muffin and plopped them in my mouth. I usually ate all muffins and cupcakes like that eating the bottom first and saving the top for last. I dont know i guess im weird like that.

''not sure, what do you want to do?" he said shrugging his shoulders in contemplation.

''i have no idea?''

* * *

after breakfast we really had no idea what to do, so we somehow ended up in the living room watching a movie on their home theatre.

I wasnt really watching the movie, i had already watched it with vikki and dale previously. Sometime through the middle of the movie,i kept stealing sideways glances here and their with miles then finding that he too was glancing at me. He had his arm over my shoulders, it was comforting while i comfortably had my knees prompt up cuddled against his chest. Though the middle of the movie we had gotten to comfortable and ended up having my legs resting over his my shoulders faced towards him and his resting on my hip.

Time stopped as he reached out and cupped my face between his hands .. he brought his mouth down and brushed it against my lips. It was barely a kiss at first but soon increased, becoming heady and deep, when he finally pulled away. His lips to my lips then moving to the side of my lips, down the side of my jaw line and trailing kisses down to my neck. He slowly began nuzzling my neck with me softly giggling as his arms held me close, the movie forgotten.

The kiss was abruptly stopped as the sound of the front door being unlocked from the outside and footsteps walking in footsteps sounding as said person closed the door, with click as she snapped the lock locked.

When he finally pulled away, it was to kiss my forehead. He left his lips there for several seconds as his arms held me close, as if i wasn't going to be here tomorrow.

I wish the kiss could have lasted forever. Breaking the embrace, he ran a few fingers through my hair and down my cheak, just as april came into the room abruptly stopping as she took in her surroundings, with me and miles fairly close.

''whats going on here" she question with her arms crossed with a smirk, like she caught us stealing candy from a baby.

Acting like a child would being caught with a boy with couties, i skooted over a little bit away from miles not wanting an akward momment between the three of us seeing as how they were siblings and all.""nothing'', i said averting my gaxe anywhere but milles and april.

''oh really, not what it looks to me'', she said hiding a smirk and trying to put a disappointing look on her face but not succeeding.

''will you shut up, dont act like you dont know what we just happened to be doing'',miles suddenly spoke up. Anger building up in his tone. I could only watch as their bickering begun.

''dude-chill'',she started holding her hands up backing her way out the room'',only making a joke out of it''she finished and left the room where you could here the loud clanging of her sandles hitting the marbel foor and leading up to the staircase. Then silence as she hit the carbet, then the bang of the door.

''sorry'' he said with earnest eyes.

''does this mean?'' i questioned pointing an index finger between the both of us and waving it back

and forth.

''well you did kiss me back, and i like you..a lot'' he trailed off continuing kisses trailing down my neck.

* * *

''where were you'' graces schreeching voice came shooting through the hallway as she made her way down the hall as entered through the door.

''do you know what time it is'' her ranting began as she had one of her hads placed on her hips.''why didnt you answer your cell we left you messages all of which were probably unheard, am i right'', her parent hood kicking in as she gave me a look of dissapointment.

''your right i didnt check my phone-its turned off'', i stated as i threw my shoes off to the corner and casually walking to the kitchen to get something to eat, as grace was was fowling right behind still ranting. I flipped her off not really taken noticed to her words and just casually getting myself a can of cook like nothing ever happened.

"you know i dont even know why we got your phone-hand it over''she said in one of her most striked voice with her hand held out waiting for my phone.

Now, that got my attention. Bitch, she cant take my phone, my nice LG touch screen slide out kepboard.

"cant i-'', i started till i was interrupted by grace.

''hand it over''.

I hand my hand over my jean pocket pleading with my eyes for her not to take it away.

I could see that she was not going to take no for an answer. So i hesitating before reaching in my pocket reluctantly pulling it out and holding it up, before it was snatched by grace. Gawd did i mention i hate her.

'' me and your father are going out tonight you and lydia are watching jamie'', she said.

i turned my back on her and headed towards the stairs to my bedroom glancing over my shoulder and yelling ''hes not my father and your not my family'' before stomping of to my room and slaming the door behind me.

''dont forget, you and lydia are watching jamie'', i heard her yell from doownstairs.

Gawd, first she takes away my phone and expects me to watch her son, why doesnt her own daughter just watch him.

Hate. My Life.

To top it off, here comes lydia prancing in my room then sitting on my bed like there nothing in the world to be mad at. Like the world just revolves around her, and she can just walts in here without knocking.

''so.. theres a party tonight'', she said as i was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed anger evident on my face.

Like she even noticed.

''yea, what?'', i said not getting where she was going.

''well, im going, so your watching jamie tonight'' she said getting up off the bed and heading towards the door patting her hands over her mouth and blowling me a kiss saying'' luv ya''.

What a bitch.

* * *

"JAMIE''i yelled as the front door slamed shut and lydia was off to the party. Grace and vincent already left hours ago, so it was just me and the little devil, jamie.

It was now 8 oclock.

''WHAT?'' he yelled right back, from his seat off the couch watching t.v.

''Bath, then bed, now'', i told him, standing in the living room pointing in the direction of the stairs.

''im watching t.v''he argued not taking his eyes of the screen.

''i dont care'', i said as i stroad over to the t.v and turned the off button to the now black screen.

'''Alex'' he complained. Getting up from his seat and reaching for the remote before it was snatched by me.

"bath now'', i said as he tried jumping for the remote where i was waving it above my head with a evil grin.

''im telling mom'', he replied as he made his way up the stairs as i set the remote down.

"yaya-whatever- you do that'' i said rolling my eyes closly following him up the stairs.

''haha''he started.''you got your phone taken away'' he laughed while going up the stairs.

"why you little'' i said chasing him up the stairs, to im running to his room and slamming the door laughing all the way.

''thats right''i said walking my way back to the bathroom and turning the tap on of the bathtub, with a smirk.''you better be getting your cloths ready'' i yelled from my place from sitting on the ledge of the bathtub as i waited for the warm water to fill.

''i did''he stated as he came into the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the hallway, i retrieved a towl for him then waliing back into the bathroom and placing the towel on the toilet seat.

''you better not take long'' i said as i closed the door of the bathroom.

20 minutes later after yelling for him to go to bed, jamie was now asleep in his bed. No noise, the house was quiet, for once.

I was spraled out on my bed the music blaring from my ipod, casully listening to music as i was slowly losing consiousness.

That was slowly interupted when i heard a crash coming from downstairs. Gasping i sit straight up in my bed throughing the covers ans straining to listen to the vacant noise. No, there were footsteps,heavy footsteps, a mans steps, clearly coming up the steps. Oh god theres someone in the house,

Jamie.

I have to get jamie. Jumping out f bed, my bare feet landing on the cold wooden floor, running with my hand now stretched out infront reaching for the doorknob of my door.

That was short lived as a cold hand closed in around my mouth as well as my waist and pulled me back in just as i was out of the thresh hold and slamming the door closed.

* * *

A/N –

really sorry about the sucky chapter. To be honest not really happy with it right now.

And sorry for the long wait really busy with the end of the year and having to hand in assignments and such.

Next update will be quicker if i can get the many reviews i can get

soo.. please review even if you read this just right a word, sentence or something.

And again please read the new story i started writing called** taken by the night.**

Review and tell me what you think.

Ill right the next chapter as soon as i can for the people that actually like it so.


	8. They know

I was thrashing, trying to get out of his strong hold, but nothing, nothing could compare to how strong he was. How did he get in to my bedroom without me noticing.

My window? Impossible, sure there was a tree infront but the distance to jump the tree was impossible.

When he got better hold of me, meaning i could hardly move and my mucsled were aching. He took his chance, stilll behind me with a hand around my waist as so i would not move, delicatly with his left hand moved the locks of hair that now reaveled my neck. I could feel his cold breath running along it as he sucked in a breath or two, as if smelling me.

He then trailed kisses up and down my neck, as i could not but stand there to shocked and scared to do anything rash, or possibly get me killed. After kissing me around the neck he turned me around so that i now faced him and backed me all the way so that my back now touched the door. From the glow of the moon, i could definatly tell this man was at a young age, 18 or 19, and that scared me cause he was fricking kissing me. What the fuck did he want. Oh god, hes going to ...too. God please kill me now, no please help me.

I could feel pain now as he was using his teeth now. Pain shot through me as suddenly his teeth came down and pierced my skin. Sharp teeth.

Fangs? Oh god im losing my mind.

Slowly he began drinking from me. I shuddered from the thought.

Wait, wait, wait. Vampire. Omg vampires arent real, yet i face one now, as he slowly took my lifesource away as he sucked.

This was my death. I was going to die, he was going to take enough blood till i was out cold. Then suddenly without warning his fangs came out of my skin the blood slowly seeping it way down my neck and staining my shirt. Fromt the moonlight i could see his sharp,long fangs slowly retract as he wiped his mouth clean from any remidence. He then pulled back to me and liked the rest away as i went limp and his cold hands rapped around me as he picked me up and placed me on the bed throughing the blankets over me.

He saw my necklace as the ruby pendent glowed, he face in admiration as he enclosed his hands around a piece of artwork, excamining it like there was nothing in the world as inportant in the world, no jewelary compared to how valuable this was. I got that from the facial expressions he expressed.

Surly, he didnt want that. Is that what he came here for, a jewelary thief. Yet he placed them delicatly back to my neck as if not to reck it. He leaned foward, his hand now eiather side of me and whipered close to my ear,''sleep well, we'll be waiting.''

what?

I could have elaborated, but i was slowly losing conciousness, then nothing.

Silence.

* * *

I awoke with a start, as i straighten up and yawned, then feeling that my neck was sore, i placed my hands to my neck. Finding that there was something wrong. It hurt when i placed two fingers there. I got out of bed and rushed my way to the bathroom.

One in the bathroom i gasped as i took in the sight of my neck.

There was clearly to holes in my neck, i gasped as i remembered the events yesterday, vampires.

A whole tone of memories, came flooding in, miles. Miles is a vampire?

Suddenly a blast of recognition came down on me, passed events dawning on me.

Vampires they were real.

Vampires, that made me think of miles, but why. Vickie and miles, something about them.

Omg. The conversation i overheard yesterday._ ''i used compulsion on her-she wont remember a thing''._

Miles was a vampire. And i saw him drinking from Vicki, that's why i fainted the other day, not because i was sick or anything.

Anger building up in me, i ran down the stairs grabbing my shoes from the front door and shutting the front door behind me. The fresh air, the suns heat dawning on me. I quickly did up my shoes and ran the way to miles and Vicki. If i was right and they were vampires, i was sure they wouldn't hurt me, if they wanted me dead, i would have already be dead and he didn't hurt Vicki, so i should be okay.

I ran up the steps of their steps and repeatedly beat the door, until someone answered the door. Without permission i walked right in and faced miles as he shut the door behind us looking at me face with confusion and my sudden behaviour.

"what is it, whats wrong'', he said with worrisome eyes.

''whats wrong, look at my neck you sick sicko, who do you think you are coming to my house like that you-"i said before he cut me off.

''what? What are you talking about, i was never at your house, and whats wrong with your neck'', he said immediate awareness in his eyes as he tipped my head over moved pieces of my hair off to the side and touched my neck with delicate finger.

''don't act like you don't know- i remember the other day with you and vikki then yesterday"

from my view of the stairs i could see april come bounding down the steps heading in our direction.

"hey Alex'' she said as she came around and got a glance at my neck.''does that mean she knows about us'', she said as she saw the bite mark and miles looking at it.

''i don't -" i cut him off.

''yes''.i said

''And this is how you decided to tell her, to bite her'', she said as we both looked at miles waiting for an answer.

''what are you talking about''he said,''this wasn't me." he exclaimed as he pointed at my neck. the disbelief evident in his eyes as i glanced inbetween miles and april.

''what does that mean then'' she said with worrisome eyes, as he leaned in and took in a breath and pulled back abruptly anger evident on his face.

'' Their here.''he started.'' They know the necklace exist, that shes alive''.

* * *

**Omg – really suck at writing right now, guess i have writers block**

**Short chapter.. i know- but i reallly want to know what you think so far..**

**soo..please review**


	9. Update?

Hey guys! Long time ohh my goodness! So I was wondering if anyone was still interested in this story of mine, seeing as it has been a very long time. Review, message if any of you are interested in me continuing this story at all? :)


End file.
